Plastic walled containers are common household items, with a wide range of domestic and commercial uses. Such containers are, for example, often used as packaging for fresh produce, including fresh fruits (e.g., strawberries), fresh vegetables (e.g., tomatoes), other food items, and other consumable items. The containers come in a range of different shapes (e.g., cylinders, square/box, rectangular/box, etc.) and sizes. Some containers, such as those used with fresh produce, also include holes or other apertures through the container sidewall for purposes of ventilating the container interior.
One type of container may include a base having an internal cavity or containment area or space, and a lid (which may also have an internal cavity, space or area) connected to the base by a hinge. Typically, items are placed in the base and the lid is folded (via the hinge) over onto the base to secure the food items within the base. Since there may be no barrier between the internal cavity of the base and the internal cavity of the lid, items may only be placed within the internal cavity of the base. If food items were placed in the internal cavity of the lid, the food items may fall out of the lid when the lid is folded over onto the base. That is, the food items would fall out of the container or fall within the internal cavity of the base causing contamination of the food items.
Consequently, it would be desirable to have a container that permits a large storage capacity, ventilation of the internal cavit(ies) of the base, and in some embodiments prevent cross contamination of items stored in different cavities.